Habits
by moongod
Summary: Erestor’s habits are making Glorfindel insane. This is an slash story. Anyone under the age of 18 need not read.


Chapter 1

This habit of Erestor's was driving him crazy. Glorfindel had been with Erestor all day. First the counsel meeting and now this. They had been in Erestor's study for an hour going over this month's budget. As he sit there watching, watching Erestor chew on his bottom lip. He thought 'HE HAD TO GET OUT OF HERE! Before he did something stupid, like chewing on that lip himself.' With the image entering into his head of him yanking Erestor from his chair. Throwing him against the wall. While he toke those lusciouslips to his heated mouth. He thought yet again that 'HE HAD TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!'

"Glorfindel, are you ok you look a little flushed.' Erestor asked him.

He thought to himself, 'am I ok, no I'm sitting here thinking about kissing my best friend.'

"GLORFINDEL!" Erestor said again

Glorfindel looked at Erestor as he twirled a piece of his hair absent-mindedly around his finger and was lost. 'HE WAS DOING IT AGAIN,' with out thought Glorfindel got up and pulled Erestor in to his arms saying "NO I'm not ok" as his lips descended upon Erestor's in a passionate kiss

Pulling back he looked into Erestor's eyes and heard him say "feeling better"

"Yes" Glorfindel replied

"Good" Erestor said as he raised his hand to tangle in to Glorfindel hair and pulling him to him to return the kiss saying "that habit of yours has been driving me crazy all day."

Glorfindel thought that there had never been any thing as magnificent as those lips, but he was eager to find out. He gradually left those glorious lips kissing leaving little kisses here and there down to Erestor's neck then moving up to take the lobe of his ear and tenderly pull it into his mouth. Relishing the moan that escaped from Erestor as he sucked lightly on the ear. Moving his arms up the Advisors back while trying to pull him even closer to his body as they backed up against the wall. Glorfindel set out to see how far they could go.

Elladan and Elrohir were headed down the corridor to Erestor's office to deliver a massage from their father.

"Elrohir would you please stop that."

" Stop what dear brother." Elrohir playful asked. He knew that shuffling his feet bothered his brother to no end.

"That habit of your. Please pick up your feet and walk like a Lord's son should."

"Oh like you al---ways acted like a LORD's son."

"Of course"

Elrohir shorted loudly "so taking the stable boy in the middle of Father's rose garden was acting lordly."

Elladan rolled his eyes. " And how was I suppose to know father was going to choose that afternoon to have a picnic with that dear little scribe. And like he was not planning the same thing."

Both stop short when they heard a load moan coming from behind Erestor's office door.

"Now that's a very interesting thing, dear brother. "

"Who do you think is in there with him Elladan?"

Elladan punched him brother playfully in the arm " Let I would know."

In a flash Elrohir had his brother pinned up against the wall. "What have I told you about hitting me dear brother?" Elrohir asked. Elladan look at into his brother's eyes to see if he was playing or not. Lately it had been hard to tale. Elrohir had been getting more and more aggressive towards him lately and he did not know why.

"I don't know DEAR BROTHER." Elladan said as he pushed him off of him." Elladan was unprepared for the blow against the jaw he got next, but not one to back down from a fight he grabbed Elrohir's shoulders as he put a foot behind his leg and pushed his brother down to the ground. In the next moment the two were rolling around on the floor trying hard to hit the other.

With the load commotion coming from the corridor Glorfindel and Erestor were drawing out of Erestor's office. Glorfindel seeing the two elves fighting and at the moment not being able to tell the two apart reached down and grabbed one and pull him off of his brother yelling " what do you too think you are doing, fighting in the hall like common men." "When will the two of you stop acted like little elflings and start acting like the young Lords you are."

Elrohir pulled loose from Glorfindel and took off down the hall mumbling to him self something about stupid Balrog Slayer and aggravating older brothers.

Erestor reached down and helped Elladan up off the floor. As Elladan stood he looked at a very flushed advisor and grinned, "will at least now I know who was making you moan so well" Elladan said as he too took off down the hall running.

Elladan was half way down the corridor when he remembered the message for Erestor. Elladan turned around and yelled, "Oh yeah Erestor Ada wants you to come to his office at your earliest convenience," after saying that he took off again.

Erestor turned to Glorfindel and shaking his head at the young ones action. He then pushed Glorfindel up against the wall as he took his lips in a zealous kiss and then walked down the corridor to Elrond's office leaving a very aroused elf behind. Glorfindel banged his head back against the wall and smiled to himself then headed to his chambers to take care of a most imperative problem. With any luck he may from someone to help him with it along the way.

Erestor knocked on Lord's Elrond office door and waited to be announced in. The door opened and Erestor walked in, as the door was closed behind him he found himself thrown up against it with his mouth taking in a passionate kiss.

TBC


End file.
